Castaras
by LolaBunnyvsLexiBunny
Summary: When Baboon is banished by Dragon, he sets out revenge only to blow up the entire world. He meets up with his new posse The Villians, Skunk meets up with his childhood friends The Goodies.
1. Chapter 1 End Of Time

After entering Dragon's cave with disatorous news, Baboon tells his master that he has failed his attempt to takeover The Valley and kill Panda. This deeply angers Dragon and permently banishes Baboon from the cove and insists he never wants to see him again. Now homeless, Baboon decides to take revenge on Panda for his banishment by blowing up the valley. Meanwhile in ACME, Daffy Duck tries to convince his girlfriend Tina Russo to eat out at a nearby cafe but Tina refuses saying that cafes are for bulders, so a woman insits they see a movie instead. Tina agrees but Daffy is recluctant. While in Coolsville, Scooby Doo and the gang solve the mystery of The Ghostly Ghoul, who turns out to be Velma's friend Josie's gardner, Jasper Lee. After Lee is arrested, the team welcome Josie to be a part of the gang which she agrees to and they go for a pizza only to be watched by the Ghost Clown in the bushes. In Springfield, The Simpsons enjoy a car ride as Marge reveals they are going to visit Moose Jaw Heights for a holiday, Homer tries to get Lisa to confess to why she escaped Mr Burns' dogs as she was trying to save the birds he was trying to kill at his Bird archery meeting. While at the park, Atomic Betty and her parents also enjoy a day out as Betty's mother spots The Simpson's car pull up. As the family get out, Atomic Betty shouts over to Lisa and the pair chat about the old days, until Betty's bracelet goes off and she makes up her usual excuses. While out for a long walk, Tom notices a sign that his casual friend and enemy Spike is getting married to Sheeba, Tom decides to run in and visit Sheeba, but Spike stops him before knowing that Tom and Sheeba dated as children, Tom thn tells Spike that he wishes to see his old gang again as Spike says one day mate. At the wedding, as Sheeba walks down the aisle, she spots Tom and tries to get him kicked out saying he's not welcome and thay he belongs to Jerry. Tom insists that Jerry wont bother them anymore as he as a girlfriend and a son on the way. But Spike starts to become inpatiant and rushes Sheeba, but then she tells Spike that she never loved him and he is a bully and runs off with Tom. Spike vows revenge on the pair. During another battle, Violet Parr tries to stop enemy Syndrome from destroying the town but he mocks her and just before she fights him, he flies away. In England, Lyndsey Longmoore and her siblings decide to enter a dance competition, but Dawn mocks Lyndsey by saying she cant dance or stand up straight and that she has small feet, angry Lyndsey decides to quit leaving them deverstated. Back in the valley, Baboon talks to himself about blowing up the valley but is unaeare that Skunk is watching, so he endures to plan to stop him by dressing a rock as a female baboon, this first fools Baboon as he is busy with the rock, Skunk races to defuse the bomb and replaces it with a toy one. At Ashton School, Miss Battle-Axe tells the class that a new kid is starting and that her name is Melody. Horrid Henry realises that he knows Melody, but Moody Margaret and Sour Susan mock him that she is his girlfriend. As Melody walks in she sits next to Henry and Margaret makes Melody her next bullying target, Margaret then fakes a leg injury and blames Henry and makes out that Melody was picking on Susan, causing the pair to have a detention. Back in America, Bubbles enters a gymnastics class where she is greeted by Jack Sparrow and Barbossa as they support her. Back in the valley, Baboon takes the bomb to Panda and tells him that it's time to die, He then throws the bomb but just before Skunk is happy, the whole valley explodes and the whole of Earth. Under the rubble, Skunk survives the blast only to find that Panda is dead and that Baboon has survived, he tells Skunk that he know the female baboon was a fake. In Space, Atomic Betty recieves a message alert from her boss Admiril Digill saying that the earth as been destroyed, Betty then jumps to conclusions believing that it was her old time enemy Maximus IQ. So she, Sparky and X5 travel to Earth and try to find Lisa. Back in ACME, in the destroyed Copy Place, Daffy awakes in the rubble only to find Tina has died from head injuries, the woman also survives and reveals herself to be a nurse and checks Daffy over. In Coolsville, Shaggy, Sccoby and Daphne Blake survive but find that Fred and Velma are seriously injured and that Josie is dead. Shaggy then tells Scooby and Daphne to get the Mystry machine and get out of town while he takes care of Fred and Velma. They both are recluctant but decide to visit their old friends again, as they drive they nearly run over Princess Fiona, who claims that she has lost Shrek and their children. At Henry's school, Henry and Melody also survive and race out of the burning building until Melody spots car headlights approaching to see it's the Mystry Machine, they join the others leaving Margaret behind. Annoyed, Margaret meets The T1000, Alex the lion, Mojo Jojo, Morgana and Kirstie Shephard. Back in the rubble of the park, Atomic Betty and her crew search for Lisa, who also survives. She questions Betty's change in clothes but manages to avoid the question just as Draco Malfoy, The Penguins and Marty appear, so they all go off together. At a new headquarters, Baboon meets his new posse The Villians as they plan to kill The Goodies.


	2. Chapter 2: Melody's Locket

It's the next day after the horrific explosion, Where some of The Goodies stay in an undamaged sports hall. As Skipper listens to the radio to hear more about the crimanals behind the explosion, Melody wakes up to find her locket is missing, who quickly assumes Henry is to blame. After coming out of the toilet, Henry is confronted by an angry Melody but he tries to calm her down, but she ignores his pleas, so he decides to head out to find more survivors. Skipper warns Henry to stay but he just walks away. Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Morgana gives Baboon a gift, which turns out to be Melody's missing locket, which she actually stole, Baboon then decides what to do with it. At the destroyed school, a drouzy Lyndsey awakes from under the rubble and calls out to her siblings. an injured Dawn manages to call ot to her and telling her sorry for being a jerk. While at a destroyed gym, a injured Barbossa survives and calls out to Violet who manages to climb out of the rubble, she tells Barbossa that she landed on top of Jack and he may be injured, Bubbles also suvives. While on the lookout for survivers, Henry spots the gym and decides to investigate, he shouts out attracting Violet's attention, as she bumps into him, the pair are reunited again. Violet tells him about the others and to call an ambulance but he makes out he dosnt own a phone (which he does). Melody rings him to find out why he stole her locket but tells her to call an ambulance and then hangs up. Back at Villian HQ, Baboon and Chucky stare at Atlantica on Melody's locket but as Chucky questions about Atlantica, Morgana says that Melody's grandfather lives there and that she and Baboon will one day own it, even kidnapping Melody too. Back at The Goodies, they recieve a knock to find Boo, Pebbles and Nibbles outside, after being seperated from the nursery, so they offer to take the youngsters in. Lisa confines in Atomic Betty and that she's worried about her family. Nibbles manages to get Tom to notice by telling him that Jerry is in a secret location with his girlfriend Mussy and their newborn son, Terry. After a while Henry returns with the rest of the goodies but as they unite, The Villians come knocking, Skunk is horrorfied to learn that Baboon as gained a new stronger posse, and Morgana shows Melody her locket, she tells them that she sneaked in when Skipper was busy with the radio and took the locket. Baboon begins to mock the goodies by calling Tom pathetic, calling Fiona sproatface and calling Lyndsey a dogs dinner. Margaret mocks Lyndsey further by saying she is 79 really and wears makeup to cover her wrinkles, so Lyndsey takes revenge by calling her thick, which angers Margaret and vows revenge on her soon. As both rivals begin to fight, Atomic Betty trips up Morgana, causing her to drop the locket, which ends up in Daffy's hands. He then punches Baboon in the jaw and threatens the other villians to leave, which they do. The Goodies welcome Daffy and say thanks, Melody tells Henry that she is sorry for blaming him, which he soon forgives her and ends with them kissing.


End file.
